An Angel
by little.ashyangel
Summary: One moment you're messing with your little brothers and then the next, you're on another planet in some old TV show. Then there's a prophecy and your twin is with the... Dark Side? Rex/OC
1. This isn't my room

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and the everything related to the GOD thank you**

_Prologue_

_Another Huge A** disclaimer:_

_Alrighty, LA and I just have a few words of warning before we continue, so please lord, don't hate us for this story... So, neither of us have seen any of the original movies nor the prequels, because we are uncultured human beings, so we only have Wiki- excuse me- Wookiepeedia and a few other website to go on. And then again THIS IS FANFICTION, put the emphasis on both part of this word, please. So for Faith, bless her heart, it's gonna be tough! Also, since we like bending rules her at the G.O.D we would like to say some things._

_•Minimal interruption from the G.O.D. We are in only like 2-3 chapters and then we are GONE! Forever!_

_•The Star Wars, Clone Wars: is taken place in the future of earth not before it. (I know I know- Long, long ago, In a galaxy far far away, blah blah blah. Please don't kill me!"_

_•will be expanded upon later! Pinkie Swear!_

_We love you all please don't judge us for out lack of being cultured children!_

Also look out for underlined stuff it'll be important later on.

_Moving on,_

_At a time when good fight evil./Two shall rise from the unknown/A bearer and being of hope, /A small token to give a spark./and the key to all problems./A spark to ignite the change/Both small in size shall not be lacked in power,/Separated, and on opposing sides/they shall meet again,/Pain and suffering for both, /The key shall fight the token/One shall die, and one shall rise_

**Chapter 1- This isn't my room!**

Hi my name is Faith, I'm a twenty three year old girl who is visiting home, with my identical twin sister, Loya, who is also older, by five minutes. I will never get to live that down. Anyway, currently, I found myself changing into my dark green blouse with a white cami on underneath, black jeans and putting on my black Borne flats. I checked my necklace I the mirror, my grandparents had given me a ring when I was young, it was too small now, so I kept it on a chain. It was simple, silver and the word 'Hope' was connecting the ring to make it whole. I slipped on two rings that actually fit, one pictured a mare and her foal running, it was welded onto the ring and had two supports welded onto the horses and then onto the ring that were shaped to look like parts of a fence. The other one was a purity ring with a blue gemstone in the middle of a cross-cutout. I looked for one of my favorite bracelets but couldn't find it, maybe Loya took it...

I sighed and finished up putting my -now clean- laundry back into my duffel back. My sister had the exact same one, except in pink. Her's was a Victoria's Secret one though, but I had managed to find a knock-off one! And in light blue! I heard two sets of little feet come running into my old room, everyone meet Liam, a rambunctious eight year old and his five year old brother Bryce, equally hyper. Bryce, who when younger had been mistaken for a girl when Mom refused to cut his really long and curly light brown hair, was practically bouncing off my room's walls, his one hazel-ish green eye sparkling, his left eye was the same color except the bottom third was a chocolate brown color,"Play with us," he chanted,"Play with us!"

Liam, who had blonde curly hair that could have been an Afro when he was four (he keeps it too short nowadays) and bright blue eyes crossed his arms over his chest with a small smirk. He obviously was the one to get his brother all hyped up. I chuckled,"Hey! Hey! Calm down," Bryce moved to bouncing on the balls of his feet in one spot,"I'll play with you guys in a few minutes, Okay?"

"Okay," cheered both of them. I smiled and put my bag on my bed for later, now all I needed to do was last until Loya and out parents got home from their run, and I could make a break for my friends house.

Of course I turn away for two seconds and Bryce knocks over the lamp on my desk, shattering the bulb, then the two fight over whose fault it was while I started to pick over the pieces.

"You knocked into it!"

"You pushed me, so it's your fault!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"uh-huh!"

I stood up and yelled,"BOYYYYYS! Shush!"

Both went quiet, I picked up my bag and then glared at them,"You have three seconds to leave the room, I will follow, start kicking both your butts- literally- while I get the vacuum,"which was in the closet next to their room, and I also planned to put my bag by the front door,"One," they both tensed,"Two," they started scrambling for the door, I made it first and threw the door open (it swings out),"Thr-"

The word died on my lips, instead of a small hallway that lead to the stairs there was a large corridor, made of metal. The boys stumbled into each other and I yanked them back. I peeked out of it, no one was there but, that didn't necessarily mean that someone wasn't in the building. The strange thing was this place seemed familiar. I backed in and shut the door, the room we were in had the lights off, I fumbled with the door's lock for a moment before I grabbed my Iphone and turned the flashlight on.

Both boys started to walk towards me, I put one hand to my lips to make sure they stay quiet and threw one hand out to stop them. More footsteps, too heavy for the boys started walking down the hallway. Two deep and nearly identical voice followed,"I swear the new station looks just like the old one."

"How would you even know what the old one looks like?"

"I looked at the floor maps when I got my orders. They haven't changed a thing before the explosion."

"Right. Right."

The footsteps continued down the hall and were really really close to the door. I held my breath.

"Hey Razor, you could you check that closet up ahead and make sure it's still locked?"

"Sure."

One set of footsteps kept going while the other stopped at our door. I looked down as the light coming from the doorway revealed the two feet that turned in small shadows. I held my breath and pressed my finger tighter to my lips.

The door knob rattled, then the voice called out,"Locked up tight!"

"Good," the feet started walking away and back towards the voice that had just called out,"Let's keep goin then."

I waited until I couldn't hear either of them before breathing a sigh of relief and sitting down. The boys ran over to me and threw their arms around me.

"I'm scared," Liam whispered to me.

_Lord_, I silently prayed, _Help me not be._

I took a deep breath and looked around the room with the flashlight. Let's see... This just seemed to be a... Wait a sec. Why did this look so much like a... Girls bathroom... That was being used as a storage room?

I rolled my eyes and gave my brothers a big hug,"Listen boys," I whispered, forming a plan,"I need you to be brave for me. Okay?"

Both of them nodded reluctantly.

I smiled,"Good. I'm going to take a good look around-"

Bryce held me tighter,"No," he whined/whispered,"What is the bad men get you?"

"They won't," I promised,"I want you to lock the door behind me, and them move behind those crates," I pointed to the ones at the back of the room. I handed Liam my phone,"When I'm back I'll knock three times and say I'm..." What's a good code word that these two will remember,"That I'm Iron Man's friend."

Both boys brightened at the mention of their favorite superhero,"Okay."

I stood,"Don't let anyone in unless that know the password. Okay?"

Liam nodded,"Okay."

"Good boys," I popped my head of the door, seeing no one I slipped out. When the door shut behind me, I heard the lock turn,"Now go hide," I whispered and the small scuffle of little boys feet could be heard.

I took a deep breath and started down the hallway. White tile, white metal walls and ceiling, and this hallway seemed to be a straight shot. _I should get outside_ I planned _Or at least find some way to know where I am. Then go from there..._

As I walked down the hallway, I heard voices approaching. I wanted to turn and run, but my instincts kept me walking. The voices only got louder the closer I got, and they stayed to my right. I hoped that meant whoever it was, was too busy talking amongst themselves to notice me go by.

I held my breath and opted not to run, that would lead to more noise and get me spotted. I peeked around the corner to see a bunch of guys sitting around what looked to be computer screens and controls, but I wasn't paying attention to that. What I was paying attention to was that all of them looked the exact same with a few slightly notable differences,"Ready to have the Jedi inspect the new Rishi station shinies,"I heard a voice ask.

"YESSIR!"

I instantly sprang back. It hit me, I somewhat knew where we were.

The vioce chuckled,"Good. At ease men!"

The Star Wars, Clone Wars TV show.

But how!?

I took a deep breath, _okay, okay, calm down Faith_, I thought, _At least the clones are somewhat the good guys. All you have to do is..._I didn't want to risk doubling back, who knew when that patrol would circle back here... This place is built like somewhat of a circle, if I stick to this wall I can make it back without bumping into anyone... Hopefully.

I krept along the opening at a fast-walking pace. My blood roaring in my ears, out of the corner of my eye I spotted a piece of paper fall to the floor. A clone bent to pick it up, and the clone sitting behind him was given a good view of me only about three steps away from safety. Unconsciously, my pace slightly slowed.

At two steps away, his eyes flicked over towards the entrance and I noticed he was kinda cute.

At one step away, he saw me and his Hazel-Brown eyes widened with shock. He opened his mouth to shout.

Okay, he was officially not cute anymore, I broke into a run.

Captain Rex sprang out of his seat,"Ey! You! Stop!"

Commander Cody sprang up,"What is it Rex."

Rex glared at the hallway,"An intruder, come on! You and you and you," he pointed at the three clones in the room,"Lock it down!"

I sprinted, blindly going down the hallway, I could hear feet running after me, an alarm went up and lights flashed. I saw a door up ahead. Looks like things are about to get way too complicated. Bit at least on Rishi I could breath air. I looked behind me to see two clones, the one I had thought to be cute-with blue painted armor- and the one that had been sitting next to him, with yellow paint. I knew who they were but my mind was fully focused on getting the hell outta there.

"Stop," the yellow painted one yelled at me, pulling out a blaster,"Now!"

I snorted and surged forward, hitting the big red button on the door- it turned green and the door opened. I stopped it with just enough room for me to squeeze through, before I pushed the button on the other side. /Here goes nothing!/

I kicked the control panel on my side, a lot of sparks were imitated. I assumed it had stopped working because the button stayed red. I ran over to the next door and punched the button. I allowed it to be opened all that way. But the alarms rang in the room and a metal slab started coming down fast. I sprinted and dove- successfully landing on the other side all clear. I looked around, this really was Rishi... and all I had to do was avoid those holes in the sides of the cliff. Who knew if the eels were still around. They might have killed that one... But I didn't want to take my chances.

I ran forward, I could hear the shouts of surprise of the clones that were guarding the outside. Then I heard bullets being shot at me, mentally cursing the whole way into what appeared to be a rain forest. My senses were on high alert, time to figure out what the hell I was supposed to do.

I stopped running after about ten minutes, I looked around, carefully. Not seeing any thing that looked like a threat to my safety. I sat, and started to cry.

**So, a Mary-Sue like start maybe, don't know. Well see**

**please VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Attack

**Hello, Hello, so Your Fault had most of the reviews as well as This Story, and HowThe Heck Did this Happen won voting which will start up again on 12/14/14.**

**Disclaimer: we all know who owns what.**

**Thank You, Musical Cake and foxxxduo for reviewing!**

**Chapter- Attack**

I tried to calm down, but I was practically hyperventilating and sobbing at the same time. _Stop. Stop _I pleaded with myself, _You have to be strong! Calm down, you need to calm down for the boys! They'll need you!_

I took a lot of deep calming breaths,"Okay, let's see. You're in the Star Wars the Clone Wars, on Rishi, that moon by the clone's home world- with a name like Kamino or something. You just broke out of a.. A base or something and to get your little brothers -who you stupidly left in there- you'll have to break back **In**. Loya was right, I'm a horrible babysitter."

_Granted, you've never had these kinda circumstances..._

As I put my thoughts in order, I was able to calm down. When I heard the clanking... of metal feet...

I dove back down into bushed that were close to me and crawled to a tree away from the approaching clanking. I stood and peeked around the tree and saw several droids, the small little yellow ones and the tall big blue/gray ones and ... commando droids. Crap.

The only thing in the direction they were headed was the base.

Double crap.

...

Well, guess I'll have to warn them.

I watched as the driods answer one of those communicators that everyone seemed to get from the same place but no one who ever watched the show actually saw how they got. Okay they were busy, time to make my exit and pray they don't see me.

Ten steps away I stepped on a twig,"Sir," one of the droids said,"I'm picking up a life form towards the base."

"Kill it! We can let anything know we're here!"

"Rodger Rodger."

I screamed as a bulled whizzed by my head. Then I took off running, surprisingly, the were able to keep shooting at me. I ran I a zig zag pattern, which helped a little- they weren't able to hit me. But man were they getting close.

Rex and Cody lead Echo and Fives out into the field. They had left the shinnies to guard the base and managed to turn the alarms off, the Jedi were already on their way, and Rex briefed them before the team had left.

The were only about fifty feet into the forest when they had heard a scream.

"Sir," Echo looked over at the Captain and Commander," I have a visual on Clanker fire!"

Rex nodded,"Alright men! Let's move out," Rex and Cody took point, blasters at the ready.

I regret so many decisions right now. Like my life was flashing before my eyes kinda regret. Being too distant at school, and at home. Fighting with Loya for so many years. Not doing a lot of the things I wanted. The decision I made today... Granted either way if be in the middle of a firefight- But at least if if stay I'd be able to say I protected the boys with my last breath instead of dying out here and the boys not knowing what was going to hit them.

My lungs were burning, my side had a stitch and I was practically scrambling over the jungle terrain. The closer we got to the base the less of greenery there was. Almost as if it was newly regrown.

I stumbled, and a shot went through my body close to my shoulder. I screamed so loud I thought my vocal chords were gonna give out.

I saw a large gap in the trees, there was a huge rock in between some of them. I made a break for it- stumbling and sliding the whole way. I have never ever been shot before. Chances are neither have you, but in the off-chance that you have. O-M-F-G! I was crying, moaning, screaming and bleeding, and in the worst pain I have ever been in my life. My vision swam and I skidded on some loose dirt and landed face-down with my front half of my body being shielded by the rock. I drug the rest of my body with one arm while I tried to put pressure with my other, I also used my feet to scoot me forward.

I sat up, tears from the pain blurred my vision as it shot up and down my left side from the wound. My right hand flew to it and applied pressure,"This is it," I hiccuped,"I'm g-gonna die!"

I saw a fist sized rock, might as well try to do SOME damage...

When Rex heard the last scream, it chilled him straight to the bone,"What the hell is going on," Fives wondered as they kept running. All four of them pulled up at some trees some fifty feet away from the concentrated fire. Cody pulled out his electrobinoculars and looked over at the direction the droid fire was coming from,"Holy- Rex take a look at this!"

Rex took the electrobinoculars without hesitation and looked,"Oh blast it!"

A young woman was hiding, pinned down behind a large rock. The girl bent down and grabbed the rock before flinging it over the side, Rex saw it slam into a droid's chest- it fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

One droid got a lucky shot and part of the rock splintered off, the girl screamed and covered her head with her arms. She winced in pain and grabbed her shoulder as she bent closer to the ground. Blood revealed itself to be plastered on the rock, "We need to move. That is the intruder I saw earlier but something's off," Rex started to use hand signals.

When that shot chipped the rock I knew I was almost moments away from death. I curled in on myself while leaning against the rock,"Out Father, who art in heaven. Hallowed by thy name-"

I jumped when blue ammo was shot at the droids. Four clones all ran towards me, two from the left two from the right. I easily recognized them from their paint, Fives and Echo from the right Commander Cody and Captain Rex from the left.

I sat there too shocked and _in_ _pain _to move.

"Take 'Em down! Take 'Em down!"

"Fives- On your right!"

Captain Rex bent down and put a hand on my uninjured shoulder,"You okay Ma'am?"

I felt my vision go wonky again, I managed to give him somewhat of a smile,"Not really."

I started going in and out of consciousness at that point. Rex cursed and stood back up and starts shooting,"Let's keep it short, this girl needs a medic stat!"

It took them maybe fifteen minutes... I'm not really sure most of it came in bits and pieces.

I saw a commando droid leap over the rock with a blade in its hand, Rex was guarding me, and Cody shot it in the head. More commandos were coming, they seemed to be the only ones left, but Rex and the others didn't seem to have that much of a hard time with them. Then again, there weren't that many...

Now I was being carried by someone, I looked up to see Rex's helmet design,"Stay with me kid," I hear him mutter.

I'm pretty sure I got passed around on the trek back. Mainly because the terrain had been a lot more hill-y-er the way the clones had come than I had. Thankfully, their way seemed to be faster.

So one would climb up a steep -mountain face-like mound and get handed me, the others would then climb up.

I opened my eyes and saw the base in view. I blinked and we were two feet from the door and I was back in Rex's hands.

I moaned, and felt a lot of pressure on my shoulder/armpit area. Rex was leaning over me with whom I assumed to be the medically trained Clone,"How is she Doc?"

"I need to give her a mild anesthetic before I can clean and close her wound. It won't be like that time you got shot back on Saleucami. This wound is too big for any of the patches, and with the medical bot still in recharge- I'll have to do it the old fashion way."

I watched as the clone readied a needle. I mustered up all my energy and grabbed Rex's wrist, who jumped,"Wait."

Rex glanced down at me,"You need to lie still we've barely got the bleeding to stop and you've already lost too much blood."

I ignored him and gasped out," Little... Brothers... Here."

Rex's eyes widened and he cursed holding his head,"Hold on, Where kid, tell me where!"

"Locked bathroom..," I managed, already my vision blacking out again. I fought against it," They're scared."

"Don't worry, we'll find them."

He made to leave but I tightened my grip on his wrist,"Have to... Have to tell them... Y-you're, I-Iron Man's Friend," I managed, before finally passing out.

**want another chapter? Either review or go VOTE! If you win both you get 2!**


	3. Iron man's friend

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter- Iron Man's Friend **

Cody scoffed at his friend as the slowly walked to the only locked bathroom at the facility, Fives was with the shines and Echo was guarding the Intruder/Victim,"You do realize this is most likely a trap, right?"

"Of course. But someone still might be in there. We'll have to check."

The two clones stood at the ready at the door. Cody rapped his knuckles on the door two times,"Ay, anyone in there? Open up!?"

Not a thing was heard and no one opened the door.

Rex knocked on the door three times,"Hello? Anyone there," After receiving no answer, Rex sighed in defeat and finally said,"I'm Iron Man's friend."

The sound of small running feet was heard, the door was unlocked and the small feet could be heard again. Rex looked over at Cody and the two communicated with hand signals.

Cody threw open the door and Rex ran in, blasters ready to shoot something,"Alright," He yelled,"show yourselves!"

In reply, sniffling was heard but it was soon muffled. Cody entered slowly behind and fumbled for the lights. He found the switch and switched it on.

"Ow," two small voices complained at the light stinging their eyes.

Rex and Cody walked over to the sound of the muffled sniffling and where the voice had come from. They turned a column of messily stacked boxes and pointed their blasters at two sniveling little boys- With big crocodile tears running down their faces.

Cody cursed under his breath an holstered his blasters signaling Rex to do the same,"How in the force did these two get here?"

Rex sighed,"No clue. Looks like that girl wasn't lying though."

The boys clung tighter to each other. Rex crouched down, and awkwardly tried to talk to them,"Hello there lit'uns... Uh, what's your names?"

The older boy with curly blond hair sniffled and clutched his brother tighter,"S-s-stay a-aw-away."

The younger boy cried,"I want momma!"

Cody out his had on Rex's shoulder,"We might need to take off our buckets, they could think were driods."

"Alright."

Rex and Cody both pulled off their helmets. The boys blinked in surprise, and seemed to calm down a bit,"see," Cody smiled,"We're the good guys. We won't hurt you. I'm Commander Cody and this is my brother, Captain Rex."

The littler boy tugged on the older one's shirt,"Liam- They're like Lo-Lo and Fae-Fae."

"Shhh Bryce," Liam hissed at his brother.

"It's okay Liam,"Cody said kneeling down for both of the kids,"Who are we like?"

"Our sisters,"Bryce answered wiping his face clean from tears,"They look like each other too."

Both clones locked eyes. Strange names? Possible other Clones? And female ones?

Rex shook his head,"We have one of your sisters, do you want to see her?"

Liam nodded and Bryce simply just looked at them. Rex smiled warmly,"Alright then, we'll take you to her."

Bryce looked up at Cody,"Could you carry me mister?"

Rex chuckled under his breath and Cody face flashed from mortified to stern to defeated in ten seconds after seeing the little boys puppy dog eyes. Cody sighed,"Oh, alright," and he picked the small boy up.

Liam grabbed Rex's hand with a smile, and Rex not wanting to be mean, smiled back and said,"Now let's get you to your sister."

The boys had open mouths in awe as they walked/were carried by the two older clones. Liam beamed,"This is so cool!"

Bryce nodded but kept any comments to himself.

Echo's eyes grew five times their normal size when he saw his two COs with the two young children. Cody glared at him,"Not one word."

"Yessir."

The two clones walked into the room, the medical clone- Clipper- had just finished giving his final check-up on the girl. He was washing his hands when all four of them came in. He blinked in surprise and the boys cheered when they saw their sister,"Fae-Fae," Bryce cheered and wiggled out if Cody's arms. He ran up to the bed, he almost climbed up but Clipper stopped him,"Hold on kid," Bryce froze and turned to look at him,"Your friend is hurt pretty bad. You shouldn't climb up there just yet."

Bryce took that into consideration and Cody pulled up a chair,"Why don't you two sit right here next to her."

"Okay," both boys climbed up into the seat and waited for their sister to wake up.

**merry christmas, please review!**


End file.
